XMen Evolution Season 8
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: When Jean Grey disappears, only Liger and Rogue can reunite the team and save the world. Featuring the introduction of X-Men Evolution Emma Frost.
1. Broken

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 1: Broken

(It opens with a Kitty and Kurt that now look perfectly like they did in Xavier's vision training in the Danger Room. Eventually, Kurt slams his face into a wall that Kitty phases through.)

Kitty: Admit it Kurt, you're getting schooled by a girl.

(A metal tentacle grabs Kitty just as Kurt quickly teleports to an area away from some of the bigger excitement.)

Kurt: You were saying?

(The goop that keeps Kurt from teleporting suddenly sprays from right underneath him.)

Kitty: Who's running this crazy thing?!  
Kurt: I'll give you a hint. A married couple that's expecting.

(Cut to a fairly unchanged Jim except he has a five o'clock chin and a Rogue that looks completely unchanged except she looks ready to give birth in a month or two.)

Jim: Just our way of saying good-bye.  
Rogue: We'll see you when we get back, and we'll bring Marie.

(Jim grabs two duffels as they move out.)

Kitty: Yeah you two better run. (Pause) Hey, wait a minute. Get us down from here! Jim?! (Pause) Rogue?! (Longer pause) Marie?!

(Cut to Jim and Rogue heading out as Scott and Jean are arguing, they both look like their vision selves in civilian outfits.)

Scott: Come on Jean, how many times do I have to say "I'm sorry"?  
Jean: Jim's the one you should be apologizing to.  
Scott: I know.

(Jim and Rogue walk off; both Jean and Rogue grab Jim and Scott's arms to stop them from fighting again. As Jim and Rogue walk to the bike. Peter is sitting there with a pregnant Mary Jane and a 1 year old girl with Peter's hair color.)

Jim: Hey Pete. Been there long?  
Peter: Not too long. MJ and I just wanted to say good-bye before heading back home.  
Jim: Thanks. You haven't seen Laura by any chance have ya?  
Peter: She's right over there.

(Laura's standing alone about the height of Yuriko, and she is in an outfit that looks like a more feminine version of Logan's Season 1 and 2 outfit.)

Jim: Hey Sis. We're, um, heading out. (Pause) C'mon Sis, you know we'll be back.  
Laura: Who cares? Maybe I'll take a leaf from you and Dad's book and head out.  
Jim: Sis, this is your home.  
Laura: No it's not! Not when you and Rogue are gone. Which is now most of the time.  
Jim: Laura, Mom, Dad, and the Professor care about you a whole lot. And you have tons of friends here.  
Laura: It's not the same without you two. You're the only ones who really understand me.

(She runs off crying.)

Jim: Laura.  
Rogue: She'll be alright.

(Cut to the two of them arriving back to the front when the Professor suddenly gets a small headache, and Jean gets an even worse one.)

Logan: What's wrong Chuck?  
Jim: Prof, what's going on?

(Jim and Rogue run to the Professor when there's a blinding light. Cut to a year later as Jim wakes up with a start. Rogue now looks completely like her usual self, and she's holding a one year old girl who's giggling.)

Rogue: Was it about what happened?  
Jim: Yeah.

(The two of them get onto a bike, and Jim ruffles Marie's hair as she giggles even more. Rogue then puts the baby in a little back pack thing. Before they head out, a small procession of mobile homes go by. A little girl waves at the three of them, and Jim and Rogue raise their hands and smile as a response. As Jim and Rogue drive on, there's a small explosion the opposite way they were going. Jim goes down the way they were planning to go until he looks at the smoke in the rear view mirror. He then does a U-turn and rides in the direction of the smoke. Cut to a wreck. A woman and her husband are brought out, but the woman suddenly looks around.)

Woman: Where's Erika.  
Man: She's still inside.

(He tries to get in, but it's too hot to approach. Suddenly, Jim and Rogue arrive. Jim kisses Rogue on the lips and Marie on the cheek before he goes over to the burning mobile home.)

Policeman: It's too dangerous.  
Jim: Not for me.

(He extends his claws and gets inside. He finds the little girl unconscious on the floor. Cut to outside as there's a large explosion. The woman cries hopelessly as her husband holds her close. Rogue looks on holding Marie close.)

Rogue (whispering): Come on Liger.

(Jim comes out with several bad burns. He's holding the girl. He sets her down in front of her parents. She's completely unharmed, and Jim falls over.)

Rogue: Jim!!

(The man and woman help get Jim onto an outstretched blanket. Another man walks over to them after hanging up on his cell.)

Other man: Forget him. He's the MRD's problem now.  
First man: You turned him in Carl?  
Carl: Randy, he had razors in his hands! Haven't you been watching the news? The MRD's been looking for this one.  
Randy: They're not going to find him here.

(Cut to the van as Rogue rubs Jim's hand gently. His skin's now almost completely healed, but he still looks a little dazed. Cut to one year ago when Rogue and Jim are walking to their bike and the Professor and Jean get their headaches.)

Logan: What's wrong Chuck?  
Jim: Prof, what's wrong?

(As Jim runs to the Professor, there's a bright flash. The next thing anyone knows, the Professor is lying on the ground grunting, and Jean isn't anywhere to be seen.)

Scott: Jean?!! Jean!!!

(Jim wakes up with a start. He stares at the little girl who's looking at him.)

Rogue: It's alright dear. They're friendly.  
Erika: You heal really fast.  
Jim: Yeah. You could say it's a gift.

(She waves good-bye and runs off when her mother calls her.)

Rogue: We better leave as soon as we can. These people are incredibly decent. Everyone else has been givin' them a really hard time for helpin' you.  
Jim: Yeah. How's Marie?

(Rogue reaches onto the floor and picks up a giggling Marie.)

Jim: Hey Kid. How are ya?

(Marie grabs Jim's index finger and giggles. Suddenly, they hear an armored truck roll up. Jim looks at his duffle. He unzips it and puts on his X-Men outfit, which is his old outfit, except with a green jacket, and fingerless gloves with the X symbol on them. He and Rogue go to the roof. As they see that the family has been captured, Rogue holds Liger in place just to see what was going to happen.)

MRD soldier: Where are the Mutants you were hiding?  
Randy: What Mutants?

(The soldier hits the man in the head with his gun.)

MRD soldier: Take them away for questioning!

(As the soldiers forcefully pull the three of them to an MRD helicopter, Liger jumps down.)

Liger: Leave them alone!!

(Liger charges at the MRD soldiers and beats up the whole lot of them, but the helicopter is already gone. As he walks away, he keys Carl's car with his claws as Rogue flies down.)

Carl: Hey!

(Liger grabs his bike, and the family rides off. Cut to a rebuilt mansion. Jim and Rogue walk to the lab where Peter and Hank are discussing what happened a year ago. Peter leans back as Jim grabs one of the pads not being uses at the moment.)

Jim: What ya working on, Doc?  
Hank: Jim! You nearly gave me a heart attack.  
Jim: Sorry Doc. So, where are my parents?  
Hank: Talking to Fury about trying to shut down the MRD.  
Jim: The Prof?  
Professor (telepathically): I'm just getting ready for bed. What would you like, Jim? I haven't seen you since Marie was born.  
Jim: I need some help. Are Kurt or Storm still here?  
Professor (telepathically): They left to help Logan and Yuriko with negotiations.  
Jim: Okay.

(Mary Jane comes in holding a 1 year old boy with blonde hair in her arms, and holding a 2 year old May's hand.)

Rogue: Hey, MJ! How are the kids doing?  
Mary Jane: Fine.  
Jim: Well, how about you two help me?  
Peter: I'm in. I haven't done anything since Osborn died.  
Hank: Can't you ask one of the others?  
Jim: What others? After Jean's disappearance, you guys are the only ones we were able to keep in touch with.  
Hank: Well, I haven't really done anything since Apocalypse, besides trying to figure out what happened to Jean.  
Jim: Thanks. Learn anything new.  
Hank: That the blast appeared to have been centered on Jean herself, and that it defies classification. No evidence of combustion, irradiation, electromagnetism, or anything.  
Peter: Which pretty much rules out the MRD and Magneto. Anyway, why do you need help?  
Jim: It's those mardies! They captured a family just for helping us.  
Mary Jane: They're arresting non-Mutants now?  
Professor (telepathically): Jim, Hank, and Peter should go. About three people should suffice.

(Cut to an MRD armored truck as a couple of mardies are trying to figure out how to work a Mutant Detection Unit.)

Mardie: Oh, come on! This piece of junk can never tell how close a Mutie is.  
Liger: Then I suggest you have it fixed.

(Liger appears with his claws extended. Cut the MRD's headquarters. The family is in a cell adjacent to one that holds Tabitha. A shadowed man comes up.)

MRD Colonel: I know you helped a fugitive Mutant.  
Erika: We don't know what you're talking about.  
MRD Colonel: His name is Liger, and he is very dangerous.  
Erika: He is not.

(The colonel steps out of the shadows to reveal Wraith, with a mechanical hand replacing the one Liger cut off.)

Wraith: Yes he is.

(Cut to outside the MRD headquarters. Liger and Spider-Man arrive in the armored truck they attacked, and disguised in the mardies' clothes. Beast is banging on the walls sounding like a more animalistic version of the Hulk.)

Liger: Can we hurry this up? You do not want this thing escaping out here.  
Guard: What's in there?  
Spider-Man: One big hairy beast.

(Cut to an odd chair as Wraith has his men put the father in it. The chair then uses built in shackles to keep him in it.)

Wraith: Tell me what you know about Liger.  
Randy: He's a hero.

(Wraith then uses his mechanical hand to shove the father's head into an apparatus that puts two extensions over his eyes and ears.)

Wraith: This is a sensory assault helmet. The latest in torture technology. I'll give you one more chance. Where is Liger?  
Randy: You're the ones people should watch out for, not Mutants.

(Wraith activates the machine, and the father groans. Cut to two mardies opening the armored truck Liger and Spider-Man brought Beast in. Beast is unchained. They hold their guns to his head.)

Beast: Now, gentlemen. I'm sure there's a peaceful solution to this.

(Liger and Spider-Man kick them away in opposite directions.)

Liger: Let me guess, the cuffs chafed.  
Beast: Only during my performance. I was about to put them back on, really.  
Spider-Man: Let's go Chewie.  
Liger: You and Spidey go look for the cell controls, I'll look for the family.

(Cut to the control room as Spidey webs down with Beast hanging from a rafter.)

Beast: Gentlemen. There are two ways we can do this.

(Cut to Liger seeing two guards thrown out of a door, and webbed up. He walks in as Spider-Man and Beast are fiddling with the controls.)

Beast: Hey, it was their choice.  
Liger: I didn't say anything Doc.  
Spider-Man: Found them! And Boom-Boom!

(Cut to Wraith bringing the father back as Erika stares at him.)

Erika: Daddy?  
Randy: I'm okay.  
Erika: You're a bad man!!  
Wraith: Well, maybe you know something.

(Erika's mother holds her. Tabitha tries to use one of her bombs, but the cell is dampening her powers too badly. As Wraith's about to grab her, two guards are thrown to the other end of the hall.)

Liger: Hey Wraith! Your fight's with me and my parents!! Not these innocent people!  
Beast: Now, we can either settle this the easy way or the hard way.

(Wraith pulls out a gun that's webbed up by Spidey.)

Spider-Man: Hard way it is.

(Liger then punches Wraith in the gut and knocks him out with a punch to the crown. Wraith wakes up in the sensory assault helmet chair.)

Liger: Now, you're gonna leave that nice family alone, and just so you don't forget, here's a little incentive.

(Liger turns on the helmet as Wraith screams. Cut to the family, the Mutants the MRD had captured, Boom-Boom, Spidey, Beast, and Liger leaving in an MRD copter.)

Liger: We better take down that hanger.  
Boom-Boom: I've got it Jim.

(She creates three bombs, and Spidey webs them up and throws them into the hanger, causing a combination smoke and cherry bomb that disorients anyone who comes in, and destroys all the planes and helicopters.)

Beast: Well done Jim. Well done.

(Cut to a cabin. Rogue and Marie are with Jim again as he says good-bye to the family.)

Jim: Give it a few weeks. The mardies will lose interest.  
Randy: Thank you, for everything.  
Jim: Well, we've got to get going.

(Erika grabs Jim's leg.)

Erika: Please don't go.  
Jim: Sorry Kid, but it's time Rogue and I went home.  
Rogue: Bye, and thanks again for helping us. (Sweet) Can you say bye-bye to the nice people Baby Girl? Can you?

(Marie giggles and waves as Rogue puts her in the back pack thing, and gets on the back of the bike. Cut to the mansion.)

Jim: Doc? Pete? (A blue hand grabs his shoulder.) Whoa! Doc. You scared me.  
Hank (smiling): My apologies.  
Jim: Where are the Mutants?

(The Professor is rolled in by Tabitha, and Peter, Mary Jane, Kurt, Ororo, Logan, and Yuriko follow.)

Professor: Everyone except Tabitha went they're separate ways.  
Tabitha: I'm ready to hit the mean streets and kick some bad guy butt again.  
Logan: You know those cells you opened will be filled up again by tomorrow.  
Yuriko: And the day after that.  
Jim: I know. Prof, we both know that there's a war coming, and unless we do something about it, it aint gonna be pretty.  
Professor (smiling as if he already knows what Jim's going to say): What do you propose?  
Jim: The X-Men were shattered to pieces by Jean's disappearance, we can't handle what's going on with the numbers we have right now, we need to bring back the rest of the X-Men.

To Be Continued.


	2. Abandoned

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 2: Abandoned

(It opens with a police car escorting Toad to the mardies.)

Toad: Oh, come on you guys, I aint done nothing. I'm nervous, and when I get nervous, I- (He sprays his goop on the police that distracts them as Blob appears in front of the car and grabs it.) Told ya.

(Scarlet Witch then appears and tears the door closest to Toad off, and completely seals the other two doors. Blob then throws it into the ground hard.)

Scarlet Witch: Toad, this is the eighth time this week, and it's only Tuesday.  
Blob: Yeah, this is getting real old.

(Quicksilver comes up. He then goes to the front of the car.)

Quicksilver: Give Senator Kelly a message from the Brotherhood. "Stop support of the Mutant Registration Act, or we're coming for him next."

(Cut to a press conference the next day. A now slightly grayed Kelly is talking before an assembled number of people.)

Kelly: So, the Brotherhood is now threatening me?! Am I scarred?! Yes! As you should be! But today, I'd like to present you with the Prowler. A state of the art device designed to apprehend unregistered Mutants.

(The prowler looks like one of the Spider-Slayers with the color design of the Sentinels. Kelly has one of the mardies turn it on. It quickly targets an unregistered Mutant in the crowd. The Mutant is Laura. She quickly moves away, but the Prowler follows her. Cut to the alley ways of a city, Laura sees a dumpster and cuts it open with her claws so the Prowler slips around for a bit. Just as it looks like she's cornered, a web blocks the laser on the Prowler's tail.)

Spider-Man: Well, looks like Kelly's taking some design tips from Smythe.

(Wolverine then appears and damages its optic sensors, and Liger demolishes the rest of it. Nightcrawler appears and groans.)

Nightcrawler: Oh, man! How can I have been late?  
Wolverine: You snooze you lose Elf.  
Laura: So, let me guess. You're trying to rebuild the X-Men.  
Spider-Man: Yup.  
Laura: And you want to re-recruit me.  
Nightcrawler: Pretty much.  
Laura: Forget it.

(Laura walks off. Liger runs after her. Nightcrawler's about to go too until Wolverine holds him back.)

Wolverine: Easy Elf. This is something that Liger has to do on his own.

(Cut to Laura walking away as Liger follows her.)

Liger: Sis, I know you went to that conference because you're upset about what's happening. So why not come back?  
Laura: Why? So you and Rogue can abandon me again like after Marie was born? You're problem is you can't stay in one place for more than two minutes, and I'm surprised Xavier thinks that anyone can follow a leader who isn't there.

(Spidey appears beside him.)

Spider-Man: Give her time. She'll come around.  
Liger: Maybe, but she's right. With me calling the shots on the field, who would come back?

(Cut to an apartment as a much more gruffed-up Scott is watching a TV. When it talks about Kelly, Scott blasts the TV into the wall. Jim then comes in.)

Jim: So this is what happened to the great Cyclops.  
Scott: Get out.  
Jim: Oh, so without Jean there isn't anyone left fighting for?  
Scott: Don't go there Jim!  
Jim: Look, I can understand you being angry, but all you're doing is sulking around. Is that what Jean would have wanted you to do?!

(Cut to outside Scott's apartment as Jim is blasted out. He lands on a wall and falls down.)

Jim (groaning): Good talk. (Cut to the computer room as Hank goes over some files. Jim comes in just as Marie crawls over to him and holds her arms up. Jim picks her up easily.) Strike two. No Talon and no Cyclops.  
Professor: Scott will return. He just needs more time.  
Jim: Well time is in short supply. So what have ya got Doc?  
Hank: Pioter's in Russia, and he refuses to leave his family again. Remy went to Las Vegas after the explosion, but disappeared several months ago. Kitty moved back in with her parents, but left when they started getting harassed. And I have high hopes for Bobby, but his parents won't let us speak to him.  
Jim: Get your coat Pete. You're coming with me and Rogue.  
Professor: Jim, try not to damage the property.  
Jim: I'll try Prof.

(Cut to a sidewalk as Toad approaches Laura.)

Toad: Hey doll. Got any dough for a Mutie down on his luck?

(Laura holds her claws to Toad's throat.)

Laura: Don't ever call me "Doll".

(Suddenly, the remaining Brotherhood members come up. Quicksilver, Blob, Scarlet Witch, Pyro, and a new girl named Domino. Everyone except Domino look like their vision selves, except less happy. Domino looks like a girl of Laura's age mixed with Purdy from _101 Dalmatians_.)

Domino: Sorry about Toad. He's taken to begging.  
Laura: What do you geeks want.  
Quicksilver: We want you to join us.  
Laura: Sorry Speedy, but I'm not interested.  
Domino: Guys, let the new girl talk to the hopeful.

(Everyone goes off without a fuss, Scarlet Witch is dragging Toad away so that he won't go back over.)

Laura: It's no good Purdy. I'm not joining.  
Domino: I know things look bleak, but we're a team. We won't abandon you like the X-Men did. (Laura holds her claws to Domino looking angry, but something in her eyes says to Domino that she struck the right point.) Hang out with us tonight. See how you like things.  
Laura: Alright.

(Cut to Kelly's house. Quicksilver runs in with the intent of figuring out where Kelly's next conference was. He comes back two seconds later.)

Quicksilver: He's gonna hold it at a building on the docks at noon. He also has an awesome kitchen. (He turns around holding a bowl of ramen noodles.) Pyro, our calling card please.

(Pyro's about to torch the place when Laura grabs his arm.)

Laura: No!  
Pyro: Let go of me you X-Man wanker!  
Laura: Why do you have to destroy his home?  
Quicksilver: Because the Brotherhood don't leave a note on the door when they leave a message.

(Laura lets go, and Pyro torches the place. Toad then picks the lock of a MRD jeep, and Blob rips the roof off.)

Toad: Hey look, the Brotherhood mobile!  
Domino: Let's go for a night on the town.

(Quicksilver is driving. When they hit a stop light with another MRD jeep there, Quicksilver switches with Laura.)

Laura: What-? How-? When-? (She suddenly looks next to her, and stares at the front.) Okay, no one do anything stupid.

(Toad spits at one of the mardies.)

Toad: Hit it!

(After driving off, Laura has Domino take over, and stares at Toad. She then slaps him upside the head.)

Laura: What part of "Don't do anything stupid" did you not understand?  
Scarlet Witch: I think it was the "don't" part.

(Cut to the next morning as Peter, Rogue, and Jim are trying to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Drake.)

Peter: Technically, Bobby's 19. He's able to make his own decisions.  
Mr. Drake: There's no way we're going to hand him back over to you after you nearly got him killed last year?  
Mrs. Drake: You're not taking my son away from me again!!  
Bobby: But I want to go with them.  
Mrs. Drake: You go back to your room.  
Rogue: Now, Mrs. Drake. I know how it must feel. I'm scared to death of the day Marie is recruited into the X-Men.  
Mr. Drake: Yeah, but you'll still get to see her! And she will have a healing factor.  
Jim: Drake, what part of "keep Future Marie a secret" did you not understand?  
Bobby: Sorry, it just sort of fell out.  
Mr. Drake: Now good-bye!

(Mr. Drake slams the door shut.)

Jim: Okay, we tried it the Prof's way.

(Jim kicks the door open.)

Jim: You coming or what, Drake?

(Bobby runs to the MRD helicopter the X-Men commandeered.)

Jim: You're son's a Mutant. Deal with it.  
Bobby: I'll call you after my next first mission!

(Peter, Rogue, and Jim go in.)

Bobby: Whoo-hoo! The X-Men are back!  
Peter: Well, not 100% back. We only have a few members counting us.  
Bobby: What about Kitty? Didn't you guys talk to her?  
Jim: You know where she is?  
Bobby: She's heading to Magneto's Mutant home in the Savage Lands. Her boat left this morning.

(Cut to a boat as Kitty is on the stern looking at a brochure with a helmetless Magneto. It says, "Peace, love, acceptance. Magneto invites all Mutants to the Savage Lands." Suddenly the MRD copter arrives, and Kitty sees Rogue, Jim, and Peter in the front seats. Kitty jumps to the copter and phases through.)

Kitty: It's about time!

(Cut to the Brotherhood arriving at a small industrial building by the docks.)

Quicksilver: Alright. Noon tomorrow, we attack the Senator.

(Cut to the mansion as the gang arrives at the mansion. When they reach the living room, Laura is eating an apple with her claws.)

Bobby: Laura!  
Kitty: I knew you'd come back!

(Jim holds his hand out in front of them.)

Jim (stiff): What do you want?  
Laura: I thought I was like them, but I'm not a murderer.  
Jim (becoming more like he usually is): What's wrong Sis?  
Laura: They're planning on killing Kelly at noon tomorrow.  
Jim: Prof, we better get ready!  
Professor: Well thought of.

(Cut to 11:59am as Domino prepares to fire by a Savage Lands billboard. She shoots through a window in an impossible shot. It goes right where she intended and releases several metal balls that bang around causing mayhem. The MRD copter arrives with Liger, Wolverine, Deathstrike, Beast, Iceman, Shadowcat, Spider-Man, and Talon.)

Liger: Shadowcat?

(Shadowcat uses her powers to faze the whole chopper through the building, where it's shot down. As they come out, the mardies attack them. The X-Men charge at the mardies to disarm them. Talon is a bit more savage than usual. Almost like Sabertooth, except she doesn't actually kill anyone. Eventually, when no one's looking, she runs out. Liger is fighting some mardies in front of a hidden camera man.)

Spider-Man: They're not here!  
Liger: We were set up!

(Beast uses his acrobatics to get around the mardies. Eventually, Liger reaches a wall and cuts out a large chunk.)

Liger: X-Men, let's get outta here!!

(As they run, Liger grumbles angrily.)

Liger: We were set up! The Brotherhood used Laura! (Pause) Ah, crap! Laura!! Did anybody see her?!  
Iceman: She ran out when things got really serious.  
Wolverine: We'll have to look for her later! We've gotta move before the mardies come.

(Cut to the institute as everyone watches Kelly on the news.)

Kelly: I've just received word that the president plans on signing the Mutant Registration Act tomorrow. The days of the X-Men and the Brotherhood are numbered.

(Liger walks out and slams the wall with his fist.)

Rogue: Liger, you tried to save a man who hates us through and through. I know that the Professor's proud of you.  
Liger: Yeah.

(Cut to the Brotherhood's house. It's still as messed up as ever, but somehow more organized. A figure comes in.)

Quicksilver: Good work. In one swoop, you proved your loyalty to the Brotherhood, and set up the X-Men. (Cut to Talon smirking like Sabertooth.) Welcome to the Brotherhood Talon.

To Be Continued.


	3. Rescue

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 3: Rescue

(It opens with Jim talking to the Professor.)

Professor: So, are you going to try and look for Laura again?  
Jim: Nope. She left, and it's up to her to decide to come back.  
Professor: Very well. (Pause) Someone's at the door.

(Jim opens the door, and there's a blonde woman with white lipstick and an outfit in various shades of white. Her skin is rather pale. Her clothes are a revealing but professional top, and a white power suit jacket and pants.)

Emma: Hello.  
Jim: What do you want, lady?  
Emma: I'd like a job teaching here.  
Jim: We'll get back to you when we fill the campus.  
Professor: Jim. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Frost.  
Emma: A pleasure to meet you as well Professor Xavier. Mr. Howlett. It's been awhile.  
Jim: Not long enough.

(Rogue walks in with Marie. She tries to close the door, but Emma uses telepathy to keep it open.)

Emma: Now, now Mrs. Howlett. Is that any way to treat an old friend of your husband's?  
Rogue: How do you...? Hey!  
Emma: Anyway, I have a proposition for you.  
Jim: What could you possibly offer the X-Men?  
Emma: I can find Dr. Jean Grey for you.  
Jim: The Prof's already tried that hundreds of times!  
Professor: It may be a good idea to use another person.  
Emma: So that's the deal. You let me join, and I'll use all my power to find Jean.  
Jim: Fine, but you're gonna talk with the others first.

(Cut to the living room as Emma talks to the rest of the X-Men.)

Logan: Hello Emma.  
Emma: Ah, Logan. Or should I say James?  
Yuriko: You know this slut.  
Logan: By reputation. She had a rival school to the Institute.  
Emma: True, but not anymore.  
Jim: What happened? Did all your students get busted doing missions?  
Emma: I taught my students to use their powers responsibly; it's not my fault how they reacted.  
Peter: So what happened?  
Emma: My students were taken away by Freedom Force. It's rather hard to teach with your children taken away.  
Professor: Let's head to Cerebro.

(Cut to Cerebro. Emma walks to the machine and sits down, as she's about to grab the helmet, Jim grabs her arm.)

Jim: You're on hollow ground Frost. Don't make me regret letting the Prof talk me into this.  
Emma: Maybe you'd rather I didn't find Jean. That way, Scott would remain in his little depression, and you'd remain with his old place on the team.

(Jim lets go and grumbles as he walks back a little. Cut to a flash of the Savage Lands, and an unconscious Jean.)

Jim: So, where is she?  
Emma: The Savage Lands.  
Kurt: Oh, man.

(Cut to Jim walking out. Peter runs up beside him.)

Peter: Hey Jim, don't do anything drastic.  
Jim: Don't you get it, Pete? Magneto kidnapped Jean to keep the X-Men in disarray!  
Peter: Jim, none of the evidence Hank found supports that. You're jumping to conclusions. Maybe if we try to contact Magneto-  
Jim: And let him know we're coming?! (sighs) I'm going to talk to Scott again.

(Cut to a bar below Scott's apartment. He's slightly tipsy.)

Scott: I've spent a year looking for her. Nada. Nothing! Not a trace of her!

(Scott drops some money into the tip jar and walks back up angrily. Once he gets to his room, he passes out on the bed. Cut to a small noise that wakes Scott up, as he's about to fire his optic blast, Jim holds his claws to his face.)

Jim: Easy with those shades, Frat Boy!  
Scott: I'm not coming back Jim.  
Jim: Magneto's got Jean.  
Scott: What?  
Jim: We need you back Scott.

(Scott looks on determined. Cut to the Blackbird as Liger comes in with Cyclops. He's in his outfit, except he's wearing a grey jacket over it.)

Emma: Hmm. James is more desperate than I thought.

(Rogue comes in wearing her X-Men outfit, her outfit in Xavier's vision. She's holding Marie and kissing her good-bye.)

Rogue (ridiculously sweet): Now you be a good girl for Mommy's friend. Okay? (Marie hugs Rogue around the neck crying a little. Rogue's voice breaks.) Oh, can't I stay?!  
Liger: Honey, we need you on this mission. We're headed off against Magneto.  
Rogue: Okay. (She turns to Mary Jane.) Now you take good care of her, MJ.  
Mary Jane: Don't worry, I'm sure Marie and Ben will have a good time.

(Cut to the Blackbird as it approaches the Savage Lands. Emma turns to Cyclops.)

Emma: You'd like to ask me about Jean, so do it.  
Cyclops: Could you tell whether she was still...?  
Emma: I'm not sure about her status, but I'm positive she's at least breathing. Otherwise Cerebro wouldn't have found her. (She turns to Rogue.) Will you please stop crying about Marie?! She's perfectly fine!!  
Rogue: Hey! Who gave you permission to get inside my head?!  
Emma: Please, people like you who wear your hearts on your sleeve are so easily readable I don't even need to try to read their thoughts, they just come up.  
Rogue: Oh, you half-baked, slutty, old, bird!  
Emma: Who are you calling old?!  
Wolverine: Easy you two. We need to focus on fighting Magneto, not each other.

(Emma and Rogue return to their front facing positions. Iceman is starring at Emma smiling. She looks at him, and gives a slight smile.)

Boom-Boom: Iceman, she's a telepath remember? She knows what you're thinking.  
Iceman: Spoil sport.

(Cut to the Blackbird landing on the roof of Magneto's personal stronghold. They each come out.)

Liger: Boom-Boom?

(Boom-Boom places a small bomb on the area.)

Boom-Boom: Stand back.

(There's a small whole big enough for each to jump down individually. Once everyone's down, they turn to Liger.)

Liger: Frost?

(Emma closes her eyes.)

Emma: The entire place is a metal maze.  
Nightcrawler: Mmm.  
Liger: Let's split up.

(Cut to Emma using her telepathy to search through the maze, but it's too long and twisted, so she just takes things three steps at a time. Cut to Boom-Boom sneaking around. She's reluctant to use her explosives as it's a dangerously oblivious way of saying, "Here I am, Magneto!" Spider-Man is crawling on the wall trusting his Spider-Sense. Beast walks through silently calculating the odds of which path is the next one. Shadowcat just phases through a wall that ends up as a dead end. Iceman leaves a frost trail as he walks on. Rogue is flying high trying to scope out the way; she simply decides to fly to the door. Nightcrawler walks through the maze and teleports to another place when he comes to a dead end. Storm flies over the maze and eventually meets up with Rogue. Cyclops is blasting down doors, all pretense of secrecy forgotten. Liger, Wolverine, and Deathstrike have all met up with each other. As they try to look for someone, all three of them are pulled through one of the walls to Magneto.)

Magneto: Hello. It's been a long time.

(He uses his powers to trap the three of them onto a wall.)

Liger: Let me go you monster!  
Magneto: You invade my home and you call me a monster?  
Liger: You blew up mine!  
Magneto: I'm offended by such accusations.  
Liger: We know you have Jean, and she disappeared that day of the explosion!  
Magneto: While I admire you're deductive reasoning, I must say that you're habit of jumping to conclusions without all the facts have sadly remained intact. (Suddenly, a large piece of ice forms around one of the posts as it turns red.) Ah, the Calvary.

(Rogue flies at Magneto, and Spidey tries to web his helmet off, but Magneto uses his power to ruin Peter's web shooters, and has Liger hold the two of them in place.)

Rogue (sarcastically): Well, the plan's workin' great so far.

(Beast charges at Magneto with Nightcrawler, but Magneto encases Beast in a metal trap, and has a machine spray Nightcrawler with goop again.)

Nightcrawler: Oh, and I just took my shower.  
Cyclops: Let Jean go Magneto!!!

(Cyclops prepares to fire, but Magneto forces him to the wall, and metal encases him, and traps his hands so he can't reach his visor.)

Storm: Magneto, do you mind a little sprinkle?

(Storm uses her power to cause a downpour, and Iceman turns the water into ice and charges it at Magneto, breaking his helmet cleanly in two. He then groans as Emma uses her powers on Magneto.)

Emma: Without his helmet, he's mine.

(After a few seconds, Magneto captures her within a metal trap. He then calls his helmet to him and restores it. Shadowcat then goes after him.)

Shadowcat: That stuff won't work on me Magneto.  
Magneto: True. (He calls out a small square tile.) You'd better hold on to this.

(Suddenly, the floor drops. Shadowcat desperately grabs the tile.)

Liger: Look, we didn't come looking for trouble.  
Magneto: But you did, and you found it. Charles informed me of your coming to show you how foolish it is to come in to such a place without thinking things through.  
Liger: Yeah, I know more than anyone that I'm not cut out for this, so will you please just take us to Jean?  
Magneto: All you had to do was ask.

(He takes them to a room where Jean is lying unconscious.)

Cyclops: Jean!!

(Emma put her hands on Jeans head.)

Emma: She has no brain activity.  
Magneto: She appeared in the Savage Lands a few days ago. I've been taking care of her.  
Liger: Yeah, right. Well, I hope you won't mind if we take her home.  
Magneto: Of course. You're Jean's family. You deserve to be with each other. Of course, I'd be more than willing to allow you to make this your home. No more violence. No more-  
Liger: Yeah, yeah. We've seen the billboards.  
Magneto: The offer still stands when you're ready to accept it.

(Cut to the X-Men, Mary Jane, and the children standing over Jean as she's in a bed in the medical room.)

Cyclops (voice breaking): Jean.  
Liger: Any differences?

(Emma puts her hand on Jean's head again. She then clutches her head and groans.)

Cyclops: Emma! What's wrong?  
Emma (Jean's voice): Scott? Scott, are you there?  
Cyclops: Jean? Jean how are you...?  
Emma/Jean: I don't know. I'm in some kind of mental limbo.  
Liger: So, who did this to you?  
Emma/Jean: I-I don't know. I can't think clearly. I can see the future from where I am though, and it's a dark place. (Suddenly, they see a dark sky, and Sentinels all over the place. One of them is about to approach when everything's back to normal again.) That's the future that awaits us. Because of the X-Men.  
Liger: Why?  
Emma/Jean: Each of you will walk away, and everything the Professor built will be pulled down forever. Only as a team can you change our destinies. And Jim, you must lead them.  
Liger: I don't know Jean. This hasn't been a good fit.  
Emma/Jean: Make it fit then! You were able to lead us against Apocalypse, and only you can lead us through this hard time. I promise to help all I can when I awake. It should be in a few months. Scott? (Cyclops's about to walk out of the room since he figures with Liger, there's no need for him.) Scott, please! (Her voice breaks.) Don't go. We need you in order to chance the future, and I need you. Please don't go. (Cyclops looks down and walks back to the others.) I can't remain any longer; I'll see you when I'm back.

(Emma opens her eyes, and she looks slightly dazed.)

Emma: What happened?  
Nightcrawler: Basically, if we don't stay together this time, we're all screwed.  
Iceman: Big time.  
Liger: I can't do this Professor.  
Professor: You must Jim. Now more than ever.

(Rogue rubs Jim's shoulder.)

Wolverine: You know, I seem to remember you inspired a lot of us during the fight with Apocalypse.  
Liger: You're right. It's time we get passed what's eating us. We rose to the challenge before, and we'll do it again because we're a team, and we've still got a job to do! The world needs the X-Men.

(They all hold their hands out so that they'll touch. Cut to each of their faces in turn. The X-Men look determined, Mary Jane looks afraid, but determined, May looks like they're about to do the sport thing, and Ben and Marie just stare up happily at their mothers from the floor. Cut to a shot of the X-Men in a circle as a golden phoenix is superimposed over them.)

The End.


	4. Here Comes Iron Man

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 4: Here Comes Iron Man

(It opens with Rogue trying to feed Marie.)

Rogue (sweet): Come on Baby Girl it's really good. Please have some.  
Emma: It's not going to work.  
Rogue: Why do you say that?  
Emma: Because she's thinking, "Eww."  
Rogue (sweet): Oh, who's smart enough to know how to think? (She tickles Marie's chin.) You are. Yes, you are! (She holds the spoon to her.) I'll show you how good it is.  
Kurt: What is that stuff anyway?  
Rogue: Strained spaghetti with meatballs.  
Kitty: Eww.  
Rogue: Hey, it's perfectly fine! (Sweet) Now, watch Mommy, Baby Girl. Watch Mommy. (She takes a spoonful and smiles.) Mmm. Now, will you try some Honey? (Marie opens her mouth, and Rogue puts some in. Marie giggles as some falls out.) Oh, oh. You dropped some. (She spoons the rest into her mouth. Marie giggles.) Aww. Now see? It wasn't so bad was it? (Later as Marie is resting in a bassinet, Rogue goes to the sink, and throws up in it.) Oh, that was foul! Don't tell Marie what you just saw.  
Jim: We won't.

(As they enter Marie is up, and Emma's actually talking sweetly to her.)

Emma (sweet): Who's able to fool Mummy? You are, yes! (As Marie giggles, she notices everyone starring at her.) Starting tomorrow, you use the lavatory like everyone else.

(As Emma stands up, everyone still stares at her.)

Rogue: Why'd you say, "Who's able to fool Mummy?"  
Emma: She only pretended to like it. Only a telepath could tell she was faking, she was thinking "Eww" repeatedly.  
Rogue: Oh, (She comes down to Marie and talks sweetly again.) Who's the most considerate baby in the world? You are. Yes, you are!

(Rogue kisses Marie on the cheek as she giggles. There's a knock on the door.)

Jim: I'll get it. (Jim opens the door and Avalanche is standing there looking just like he did in Xavier's vision, and Iron Man is standing right behind him.) Hey Lance. Glad to see you're still with S.H.I.E.L.D. How's Black Widow and James?  
Avalanche: Oh, she's getting past what happened last year, but she's still kind of protective of James.  
Iron Man: Now, since the Registration Act passed, you're gonna have to register your abilities.  
Jim: No.  
Iron Man: Howlett! It's the law.  
Jim: So are the mardies.  
Iron Man: S.H.I.E.L.D. is doing everything they can to control them.  
Jim: Well, I don't care to talk to the reason Captain America's dead.  
Iron Man: HEY!! That wasn't my fault Howlett!  
Jim: What do you say to this? A little session in the Danger Room. I win; you leave me alone about the registration. You win, I'll register.

(Cut to the Danger Room. Holograms of Sabertooth and Juggernaut appear. Jim fights Sabertooth, and Iron Man fights Juggernaut. Jim fights with his mind instead of his muscles, and leads the hologram Sabertooth into a training obstacle course. Sabertooth is then torn to pieces by the machine. Iron Man is trying to blast Juggernaut, but he keeps charging at Iron Man. As he's about to attack, Jim lunges at the Juggernaut and cuts off the helmet. The holo fades away.)

Iron Man: That's one for you.

(They then try to go through the obstacle course. Jim has to use his agility to move around while iron Man just flies through the obstacle course. By the time Jim gets there, Iron Man is leaning against the wall.)

Jim: One for you.

(Cut to a simple arena system. Jim is in his X-Men outfit, and has his claws out.)

Iron Man: The one who loses consciousness first loses.  
Jim: Deal Stark.

(Iron Man sends energy blasts after him. Jim's hit by a couple, but is still okay. Jim then tries to attack, but Iron Man releases sonic waves that send Jim screaming.)

Iron Man: That hurt?  
Jim: You broke an ear drum.

(Iron Man then grabs Jim, and Jim has to use his foot claw to take off Stark's helmet. He then elbows Stark in the stomach. Stark goes back a few inches. Jim's about to attack again, when Stark uses an extra strength concussion blast to knock Jim into a wall and knock him unconscious. Cut to a few minutes later, as Jim's about to leave, Avalanche holds him back.)

Avalanche: Permission to speak, sir.  
Iron Man: Granted.  
Avalanche: I don't think we should force Jim to register. People like Colonel Wraith of the MRD could trace his family.  
Iron Man: What are you saying Avalanche?  
Avalanche: I'm saying, if we force Jim or any of the X-Men to register, it'll make things easier for their human enemies to find them, or their loved ones. (Pause) Sir, Jim and his parents were captured by Wraith for experimentation. Jim had his genes manipulated to allow for his bones to be lined with Adamantium. Do we really wanna make it easier for people like that to do that to Marie?

(Iron Man stands there for a few moments before turning on a com-link.)

Iron Man: Fury, I'm gonna need a lot of red tape around the X-Men so no one will be able to know if they're registered or not.  
Fury: No problem Stark.

(Cut to Lance in his civvies talking with Kitty as Jim and Rogue playing with Marie.)

Jim: Come on Marie. Say "Dada". We both know you can do it. "Dada".

(Marie crawls over and hugs him.)

Rogue: My turn. Can you say "Mama" Marie? "Mama"?  
Marie: Aghagha.  
Jim & Rogue: Aww.

(Marie tries really hard to talk, but she just can't talk.)

Rogue: Don't worry about it, Honey.

(Yuriko and Logan come in. Marie wants to go to them, but won't let Rogue and Jim pick her up.)

Jim: Oh, do you see that Rogue?  
Rogue: Oh my... Kitty get the camera!

(Kitty gives Rogue a video camera, and they record Marie trying to pull herself up.)

Jim: Come on Munchkin, you can do it.

(Marie notices the table, and grabs it; she then uses it to help pull her up.)

Rogue: Oh... She's gonna do it. She's gonna do it!

(Marie's able to pull herself up, and she giggles.)

Jim: Lance! Come look!

(Everyone comes and awws at Marie standing up.)

Rogue: Oh, Mommy's just so proud of her Baby Girl! Yes!

(Rogue picks her up and gently rocks her. Jim then gets an idea. He grabs Marie, and rocks her a little harder.)

Jim: Hold her for a minute will ya Frost? Rogue and I wanna see Lance and Stark off.

(Emma can't read any untruth in his mind, or anything at all, so she takes Emma, and she pukes right after Rogue and Jim come back.)

Emma: MY BEST SHIRT!!!!  
Jim: Oh, did Marie get sick? I'm sorry. Do you want Mommy and Daddy to change you? (Marie groans sadly.) Okay. Do you wanna hang out with Howler after that?

(Marie giggles and barfs on Jim.)

Jim: What have we been feeding this kid?  
Emma (through her teeth): My thoughts exactly.

The End.


	5. Kidnapped

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 5: Kidnapped

(It opens with several mardies attacking a young Mutant until a fire spike destroys their guns. Pan away to reveal Spyke. The only difference is that he's taller now.)

Mardie: It's another Mutant! Waste him!

(Spyke uses his spikes to create a shield and throws it ala Captain America. It knocks out all the mardies.)

Mutant: Thank you. Thank you!

(He runs off. Cut to the mansion as Jim and Rogue are trying to get Marie to try a strained three egg omelet. Emma's sitting close by reading _The Magician's Nephew_ as she started a small book club within the team. She, Rogue, Yuriko, and the Professor are the only members so far.)

Rogue (sweet): Here comes the Blackbird. Viaoomm. (Marie keeps her mouth closed.) Oh come on it tastes really good this time. Viaoomm. (She puts it into Emma's mouth.) Smile the baby's watching you. (Emma smiles very forcefully.) And she's waiting for her Auntie Emma to swallow.

(Emma reluctantly swallows, she then says, still smiling.)

Emma: This stuff's... interesting.  
Rogue: See Baby Girl? If Emma's willing to have some, don't you wanna try?

(Marie eats some, and swallows. She then waves at Rogue happily.)

Rogue: Does she like it?  
Emma: Actually, yes.  
Rogue: Looks like I finally found a good breakfast for you.  
Jim: Man, I'm so glad Emma's here. Rogue used to pull that on me.  
Emma: Do that to me again, and I'll give you a taste of some of my home made nightmares.

(They laugh when Jim sniffs the air.)

Jim: You smell that, Dad?  
Logan: Spyke.  
Ororo: Evan?

(Spyke comes in. He walks up to the table the X-Men are at. Marie tries to go towards him, but Rogue holds her back.)

Rogue: No, no. Mustn't touch Spyke.  
Spyke: Why aren't you guys fighting?! The mardies are taking in people by the butt load. Why don't you just go to Washington, and force the government to overturn the Registration Act?  
Jim (sarcastic): Oh, yes. That'll really raise the country's opinion of us.  
Spyke: Fine!!! But you haven't heard the last of this!  
Ororo: Evan!

(Spyke just keeps walking. Cut to that night. Jim and Rogue are sleeping when crying is heard from Marie's room.)

Jim: Oh, she must need changing.  
Rogue: It's your turn.

(Jim suddenly sniffs the air.)

Jim: Spyke's here.  
Rogue: What?!

(Cut to the entrance as Jim and Rogue come in. Spyke is carrying a crying Marie.)

Rogue: My baby!!! Evan, what are ya doin'?!  
Spyke: Maybe this kid will make you see our point of view.

(Spyke runs out as Jim jumps down and runs after him.)

Jim: SPYKE!!!!!!

(By the time he reaches the street, he's gone. Cut to a few minutes later as everyone's up.)

Emma: What now?  
Jim: Spyke's kidnapped Marie.  
Scott: Let me guess, you want us to do it as a team.  
Jim: Not completely. I just need Storm to come with me and Rogue. I want the rest of you to remain ready in case we need back up. And... (Jim stares at a sleeping Bobby who's causing the temperature to drop as he sleeps.) Drake!  
Bobby: Huh? What?  
Rogue: Alright! Let's get ready right now!  
Yuriko: Jimmy, Rogue. You two need rest.  
Rogue: What I need is to get my baby back!!

(Cut to the sewers as Liger, Rogue, and Storm are looking for a trace of Spyke. Liger sniffs the air hopefully, but he doesn't pick up anything. Eventually, they see a light in the distance. Jim sniffs and finds Spyke's scent. He eventually confronts Spyke.)

Liger & Rogue: I want my daughter back!!!  
Spyke: Join us, and I will.  
Liger: Sorry, but I'm gonna have to refuse Porcupine.

(Spyke launches one of his spikes into Jim's throat as Rogue screams.)

Rogue: JIM!!!!  
Storm: Evan, stop this!  
Spyke: The time for talking has passed. It's time for action.

(Marie is crying as she's held in a high up cage. Rogue tries to fly up, but Spyke uses his spikes to stick her to the ground. As well as Storm. Just then Jim stands up again with one of Spyke's spikes in his hand and a half-healed hole in his neck.)

Liger: I'm going to ask you one more time. Give me back my daughter.  
Spyke: Make me.

(Liger runs at Spyke as he throws several more spikes at him. Liger ignores the pain, and cuts off some of Spyke's protruding spikes and jumps on top of him to the cage. He grabs it and cuts off the chain and holds it tightly as he falls. When he looks in, Marie is smiling happily at him.)

Liger: Hey Munchkin. (As Spyke's about to attack again, Liger holds his claws to Spyke's head.) If you ever try something like this again, I'll break your legs.  
Spyke: Understood.

(They walk off. Rogue's starring at Spyke angrily and Storm's looking at Spyke in a hurt way. Cut to the mansion as they return home. Yuriko runs up and hugs Marie.)

Yuriko: Oh, how's my little granddaughter? (Marie grabs Yuriko's undone hair and pulls it.) Ow!  
Logan: She's okay.

(Cut to the next morning as Rogue is holding Marie.)

Rogue: Don't worry sweetie. Mommy won't let anyone take you away again.  
Marie: M-m-m...  
Rogue: Oh, she's trying to say something. Quick someone get the camera.

(Jim grabs it quickly.)

Marie: M-m-ma. Mama.  
Rogue: Oh, my baby's first word.  
Marie: Mama, Mama, Mama!  
Emma (sarcastically): Oh, this isn't going to get old.

The End.


	6. It's a Wonderful XLife

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 6: It's a Wonderful X-Life

(It opens with Jim taking a quick look at Jean. Scott's there with a bottle of Verners. He then walks to their room where Rogue is playing with Marie.)

Rogue: Oh, Mommy's so happy to have her Baby Girl! (She blows a raspberry into Marie's stomach as she laughs.) Is she looking forward to Aunt Jean waking up? Yes she is. Yes she is!

(She tickles Marie in the stomach. Cut back to the med room as Jim looks at Jean.)

Jim: Why'd you have to pick me? Sometimes-sometimes I wish I was never born.

(Suddenly, Jim's surrounded in a dark nothingness. Jean's astral form is right in front of him. She's in her X-Men uniform.)

Jean: I'll show you your wish, and if you like what you'll see, I'll make it so.

(Cut to when Nos arrives. X-23 fights him.)

X-23: Get going!

Jim: But, X-23 helped get the professor out.  
Jean: You weren't around to fight Nos.

(Cut to when the rest of the X-Men come back, X-23 is about to have her head cut off when Cyclops blasts Nos away.)

X-23: Thanks.

Jim: See? Everything worked out.  
Jean: Just watch.

(Cut to when the X-Men and the Brotherhood try to leave Weapon XI. They're stopped by Deathstrike.)

Jim: What? B-but she broke free of Wraith's control before they escaped.  
Jean: Not without you being thrown into Wraith's enhancer to trigger her memories of XI.

(Wolverine and Deathstrike fight like they did in the movie. Eventually, Wolverine slams an Adamantium injector into Deathstrike, and it fills her entire body with Adamantium.)

Jim: No. No! Mom!! MOM!!!!  
Jean: Without you as the catalyst to breaking Yuriko free, the X-Men had no choice but to kill her.

(Cut to when Deadpool and Sabertooth captured the Hulk. Rogue and Nightcrawler are really beaten up. When Hulk's turned into the Gray Hulk, he walks over to Nightcrawler and Rogue.)

Rogue: Don't do this Dr. Banner. Magneto's using you.  
Gray Hulk: Enough of this foolishness.

(He grabs Rogue by the neck, which is still uncovered. Suddenly, the Grey Hulk turns back into Banner, and Rogue becomes a gray version of Rogue-Hulk.)

Rogue: Come on, Kurt. We've gotta get Dr. Banner outta here! The enhancements sunk into me.

Jim: See? They escaped without me.  
Jean: I was just giving you a break from the bad stuff.  
Jim: Huh?

(Cut to when Rogue absorbed Ms. Marvel's powers. She's eventually sent to a mental institute screaming.)

Rogue (shrieking at the top of her voice): She's here!!! SHE'S HERE!!!!!!

Jim: Anna? Wh-what happened to her?  
Jean: Without your support, she broke down within days of absorbing Marvel's powers.  
Jim: No, no! I don't wanna see anymore.  
Jean: Just one more thing.

(She shows Jim a vision of the future without him. Future Magneto is fighting off Apocalypse and his horsemen, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, and Archangel.)

Jim: What-what happened?  
Jean: Without you, Marie doesn't even exist. So first off she wasn't able to help out when Apocalypse returned, and the X-Men were destroyed even quicker than originally. Do you see now? It's your destiny to lead the X-Men, Jim. Without you, all would have been lost years ago.  
Jim: Alright. I'll stay, but it's not for you it's for Marie.  
Jean: Of course Jim.

(Cut to the med room as Jim wakes up.)

Jim: Whoa!  
Scott: What?  
Jim: Nothing. So, you gonna pop the question when she wakes up?  
Scott: I don't know. I want to, but what if she says no?  
Jim: Wait six months then ask her again.

(He goes in to talk to Rogue and Marie.)

Jim (sweet): Hey Munchkin. How are you?

(Marie giggles. She then tries to speak.)

Marie: D-d-d.  
Jim: Oh, she's trying to say something.

(Rogue grabs the camera off their bed.)

Marie: D-d-d-da. Dada. Dada!  
Jim (tearing up): Oh, great job Marie.

(Jim tickles Marie's chin as she giggles. Cut to the Danger Room as Logan and Yuriko do a demonstration with Sabertooth and Deadpool holos.)

Jim: See? See how cool Grandpa and Grandma are?  
Marie: Dada!  
Emma: Oh, brother.

The End.


	7. Revenge

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 7: Revenge

(It opens with Talon playing pool with Domino. Domino sinks all her balls with one shot.)

Talon: No fair! You used your powers to increase your odds.  
Domino: All's fair in love and war Talon.

(Scarlet Witch's reading a book as Quicksilver runs up.)

Quicksilver: So, still jealous about Rogue getting Jim?  
Scarlet Witch: Shut up Pietro. (Suddenly, a look of dangerous realization comes across her face. She walks over to Talon.) Laura, would you mind talking with me.  
Talon: Sure.

(They sit down and Scarlet Witch whispers in Laura's ear.)

Scarlet Witch: It's all Rogue's fault Jim wasn't around.  
Talon: What?  
Scarlet Witch: Think. Who went with Jim during his second hunt for Weapon XI?  
Talon: Rogue.  
Scarlet Witch: Who went with Jim on 95% of his missions?  
Talon: Rogue.  
Scarlet Witch: Who went with Jim when he left you alone for months at a time going on their own adventures?  
Talon (becoming angrier): Rogue.  
Scarlet Witch: Who went with Jim when he abandoned you after the explosion?  
Talon: Rogue!  
Scarlet Witch: I was hoping I was wrong, but apparently, Rogue convinced Jim to do all the things you blame Jim for.  
Talon: Grrr.  
Scarlet Witch: I have a plan for revenge.

(Cut to Marie being held by Rogue, and Jim is standing a few feet away.)

Jim: Come on Marie. Come to Daddy.  
Rogue: You can do it Baby Girl.

(Marie takes a few timid steps and falls down. She begins to cry.)

Jim: You can do it, Munchkin. Believe in yourself.

(Marie picks herself up again and walks back to Rogue, and then she walks to Jim. This time she makes it and hugs Jim.)

Marie: Dada!  
Rogue: Oh, Marie learned to walk. Isn't that the sweetest thing ya ever saw?

(Talon comes in. She has a thought-proof chip in her hair, and walks over to Jim.)

Talon: Hey Jim. I'm sorry for running off. I got scared.  
Jim: It's okay. (Jim picks up Marie.) Hey Marie, say hello to Aunt Laura.  
Marie: Ahhah.  
Talon: Oh, she's the sweetest little niece that I could ask for. (Sweet) Hello. Hello. I'm your Aunt Laura. Are you the sweetest little thing? Yes you are. Yes you are! (Marie giggles and grabs her hair.) Hey, let go! (Marie laughs as she pulls.) Come on kid, let go.

(Everyone laughs. Cut to later that evening as Rogue comes down after putting Marie to sleep. Laura is reading a book when Rogue sits across from her.)

Rogue: I'm glad you're back Laura. We're gonna need all of us together.  
Talon: Yeah. So did it feel good?  
Rogue: What?  
Talon (angrily): Taking my big brother away from me.  
Rogue: What are you talkin' about?  
Talon: Don't play dumb with me!!!

(As she unsheathes her claws, Rogue tries to call for help, but Quicksilver runs in and uses chloroform to knock her out.)

Quicksilver (whispering): Oh, crap! She's heavy.  
Talon (whispering): Pietro, she can't weigh more than 100 pounds! Suck it up!

(Cut to later that night when Jim is looking for Rogue.)

Jim: Hey, have any of you seen Rogue?  
Emma: Not for a few hours. We assumed she was playing with Marie.  
Jim: I assumed she was talking with one of you. Wait a minute. Where's Laura?!  
Kitty: She's been gone as long as Rogue.  
Jim: Something's up. Prof, call the Brotherhood. X-Men get ready to move out at a pin drop.

(The Professor calls the Brotherhood's house.)

Professor: Hello? Hello?! Is anyone there? (After a few minutes, he puts the phone down.) Nothing. I suggest you go to the Brotherhood's house.  
Jim: Alright, Pete, Kurt. Come with me. Emma, look after Marie in case she cries, Mary Jane's too tired from handling May and Ben.  
Emma: Sure.  
Jim: And no manipulating her brain so that she stays asleep!  
Emma: Uh-oh. (As they leave, Marie cries.) You handle it, Katherine.  
Kitty: Uh-uh-uh. You were assigned to look after the kid.

(Emma reluctantly walks up.)

Emma: Please be hungry. Please be hungry. Please be hungry. (As she opens the door, she walks in, and Marie giggles immediately. She holds out her arms in a way that clearly says she wants to be held.) Phew. (She picks her up, but she cries when Emma puts her back down a few minutes later, so she simply walks back to the others with Marie in her arms.) Why me? Why?  
Marie: Agihagha.  
Kitty: What'd she say?  
Emma: I don't know. I don't speak infant. I can only tell what she's feeling through my telepathy.  
Scott: What's she feeling then?  
Emma: She's lonely. I think she can tell her parents are gone.

(Cut to Liger, Nightcrawler, and Spider-Man reaching the house. Liger sniffs the air.)

Liger (whispering): They're here.  
Spider-Man: Okay. Here's the plan. We knock, and if they don't answer we break the door down.  
Liger: Deal.

(Before they can knock, the door opens of its own accord. Scarlet Witch is on the other side in her nighty, which is much more revealing than usual, looking like a red version of Rachel's in Season 4.)

Scarlet Witch: What would you like, Jim?  
Liger: I'd like to know where my wife and sister are.  
Scarlet Witch: Sure, come in.

(Rogue's there tied up and gagged. Talon's there relaxing.)

Liger: Oh, I see.

(He walks over to Rogue and is about to untie her when Scarlet Witch pulls him towards her.)

Scarlet Witch: I'll let her go for a kiss.  
Liger: No.  
Scarlet Witch (seductively): Come on. You kissed Enchantress, why won't you kiss me.  
Liger: Because I actually needed something from her, and I was picturing Rogue in my head the entire time. Now let me take her home.

(Scarlet Witch becomes angry and uses her power to open a gash in Liger's arm.)

Liger: Ahh!!!

(Spider-Man webs her up, and grabs Rogue and Liger. Nightcrawler goes to Talon.)

Nightcrawler: Come back with us Laura. I love you.  
Talon: I can't. I won't let them abandon me again!  
Nightcrawler: Laura...

(Talon holds her claws to Nightcrawler's throat.)

Talon: Go away!!!

(Nightcrawler teleports back to the mansion sadly. Cut to the mansion as an untied Rogue runs to Marie.)

Rogue: Oh, my baby! Where's my baby.  
Emma: Relax Rogue. I have her.

(Rogue takes Marie back.)

Rogue: Oh, my Baby Girl! How are you?  
Marie: Mama!  
Rogue: Yes sweetie. I'm back.  
Marie: E-e-em.  
Rogue: Oh, she's trying to say something.  
Marie: E-e-em. Emma!  
Rogue: Yes. Auntie Emma did take good care of you, yes. Now say good night to Auntie Emma.  
Marie: Emma!  
Emma: Aw.

(Rogue leaves, and Jim sits down brooding.)

Logan: What happened?  
Jim: Laura's joined them.  
Yuriko: What?  
Jim: She's the enemy now.

(Cut to Talon looking out the window sadly as everyone else watches a horror film.)

To Be Continued.


	8. Redemption

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 8: Redemption

(It opens with Rogue and Jim waking up in the morning. The two of them kiss.)

Jim: I love you.  
Rogue: I love you too. (Cut to the two having breakfast. They act as if they'd just been married as usual, but also, they both talk to Marie.) Does Marie want some strained omelets? Yes she does. Yes she does!

(Rogue puts it in, and Marie has some and smiles.)

Jim: Hey guys, we want a night to ourselves, so could one of you looks after Marie?  
Kurt: I'll do it.  
Jim: Anyone at all?  
Kurt: Me! Me, me, me!  
Jim: Scott?  
Scott: What?  
Jim: C'mon Scott, you haven't done anything since we got Jean back.  
Scott: That's not true. I've sat by her and sulked. I've watched television, and I've been drinking ginger ale, don't say I haven't done anything.  
Rogue: So will you look after Marie tonight?  
Scott: Alright. (He kneels down to Marie.) Hey.

(Marie giggles and tries to take off Scott's glasses.)

Jim & Rogue: NO!

(Rogue gently grabs Marie's wrist.)

Rogue: No, no! Mustn't ever touch Uncle Scott's glasses.  
Jim: Hey Scott, could you tape your glasses to your temples or something. I really want my daughter to have a stomach.  
Scott: No problem.

(Cut to the Brotherhood's house. Laura wants to talk to Scarlet Witch, so she goes into Scarlet Witch's room. She finds Scarlet Witch reading a book.)

Laura: What are you reading Wanda?  
Scarlet Witch: Nothing!

(She hides the book behind her back.)

Laura: Yeah you were.  
Scarlet Witch: No I wasn't.  
Laura: Alright, alright. (She pretends to leave, and Scarlet Witch pulls her book out again and starts reading it. Suddenly, Laura comes back in, and is half way to her when Scarlet Witch realizes she's there. She fires a Hex Bolt, but Laura's too quick and grabs the book. She then holds her claws to it.) Let me read it, or your precious little book gets it.  
Scarlet Witch: Oh, alright!

(Laura opens the book and reads a sentence at random.)

Laura: "Jim and Wanda kissed passionately as they..." (Her eyes widen. She then skips to an area of illustrations, and she clutches her eyes as if afraid they'd fall out.) Oh god! You're a sick, sick woman!

(Cut to Scott starring at Marie in her crib as Marie stares up at him.)

Marie: Mama?  
Scott: She's looking for clothes. I'm here to try and get acquainted with you.  
Marie: Dada?  
Scott: He's supervising a Danger Room session between Bobby and Tabitha.  
Marie: Emma?  
Scott: She's with Jim supervising the session.

(Marie and Scott just stare at each other with Scott getting more and more uncomfortable. A very beaten up Tabitha and Bobby come in.)

Tabitha: Oh, aren't you the cutest little baby I've ever seen?

(Marie laughs. Scott stares.)

Scott: How'd you do that?  
Tabitha: I _talked_ to her.

(Cut to Yuriko in Rogue and Jim's room. Rogue holds various dresses up to herself.)

Rogue: Okay, how's this look?

(She holds up the dress she wore to her and Jim's dinner with Yuriko.)

Yuriko: Fine, like the other ninety dresses.  
Rogue: I'm sorry. It's just the first time me and Jim have gone on a date since Marie was born.

(Jim wears a dress sweater and corduroys.)

Jim: How's this look?  
Logan: Fine.  
Jim: Okay.

(Cut to Quicksilver talking with the Brotherhood.)

Quicksilver: I just got a message from Dad. He wants us to kidnap Liger and Rogue's kid.  
Laura: You can't do that!!  
Quicksilver: What, do you plan on letting Rogue cut you off from your niece?  
Laura: I don't care what you say!! This isn't right!  
Wanda: She's right Pietro! You can't take a child away from his home!  
Quicksilver: It could be the closest thing you could have to being the mother of Jim's child.  
Wanda: Oh, don't pretend you're interested in my feelings for Jim!

(Cut to just before Jim and Rogue leave. Wanda and Laura appear in their civvies.)

Laura: Jim, the Brotherhood's planning on kidnapping Marie.  
Rogue: Former friend turned enemy say what?  
Laura & Wanda: What?  
Jim: Prof, are they telling the truth?  
Professor: Yes. All the information in their head confirms it.  
Jim & Rogue: We'll go tomorrow.

(Cut to Quicksilver, Pyro, Blob, Toad, and Domino preparing to attack, but suddenly, an optic blast stops them. They look up to see the X-Men, Freedom Force, and Scarlet Witch standing over them. Scarlet Witch now has the same look she had in Xavier's vision.)

Toad: Well, we're boned.

(Liger and Rogue jump down. Liger has his claws out, and Rogue's holding a robotic Juggernaut.)

Liger & Rogue: Get out!  
Quicksilver: Retreat!  
Pyro: What?! Why?  
Quicksilver: Our whole plan depended on surprise! Scarlet Witch and Talon blabbed on us.  
Pyro: X-Men wankers!!!

(They run off. Scarlet Witch joins Freedom Force under Avalanche and Iron Man, and Laura returns to the X-Men. So far, only Jim, Scott, and Rogue haven't fully forgiven her. Kurt walks over to her.)

Kurt: Hello.  
Laura: You mind picking up where we left off?  
Kurt: Sure.

(They kiss.)

The End.


	9. Weapon XII

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 9: Weapon XII

(It opens with Laura playing with Marie as Rogue and Jim eye her suspiciously.)

Laura (sweet): Who's the cutest little niece in the world? You are. You are!  
Marie: W-wa-wa. Wauwa.  
Laura: Aww. She said my name. Did you guys here that?  
Jim: Already got it.  
Laura: You know, when you joined the Brotherhood, I forgave you. Why won't you forgive me?  
Jim: Because you set us up, and kidnapped Rogue.  
Laura: Hey!

(The Professor comes in.)

Professor: I'd hate to interrupt this discussion, but I've finally been able to locate Remy. He's back in Vegas. Some of you should go. I saw Deadpool and Sabertooth near his location.  
Jim: Alright. MJ, take care of Marie for us please. Emma, Mom, Dad, Scott, Kurt, you're with me and Rogue.  
Laura: I'm coming too.  
Jim: Why?  
Laura: I wanna work with you guys again.  
Jim: Fine. (Cut to Las Vegas. Everyone's in their civvies to avoid attention.) Scott, Kurt, keep a look out.  
Scott & Kurt: Right.

(The others walk to the table Gambit's playing at. There isn't anyone else there at the moment, so they all sit down.)

Jim: Hello Gambit.  
Gambit: Nice to see y'all again. I've been waiting for you guys to get back together. Before I rejoin, what do ya say to a little poker?  
Jim: Alright. By the way, you wanna be Marie's godfather?  
Gambit: Sure. Thanks pal.

(Cut to outside. Scott and Kurt are checking the area out when they see a familiar shadow on the wall.)

Scott: Come with me, Kurt.  
Kurt: Right.

(As they try to sneak up on Sabertooth, Deadpool jumps down and shoots them full of tranquilizers.)

Deadpool: Step 1 of the colonel's plan is complete. Now, all we need is to find Logan and the family.

(Cut to the game. Jim sniffs the air.)

Jim: Gambit, Emma, stay hidden. Follow us if we get captured.  
Gambit: Right.  
Emma: What?

(Eventually, Jim and the others walk out. Sabertooth arrives and knocks Rogue out, and Deadpool tranquilizes the other four.)

Deadpool: Stupid K+ rating. I'd love to pump them full of lead.  
Sabertooth: Wilson, if you make one more of those stupid cracks that don't make any sense, I'll cut your head off.  
Deadpool: Shutting up.

(Cut to the others being taken to an island as Gambit and Emma follow in the Blackbird.)

Emma: Where are they headed?  
Gambit: The Island.  
Emma: What island?  
Gambit: It's Wraith's new project, he's sent hundreds of MRD captures there for some project. He sent Sabertooth after me. I escaped by blowing the wall of my cell out.  
Emma: Ooh.

(Cut to the mansion as Kitty tries to comfort a coughing Marie.)

Kitty: Oh, what are we gonna do Professor? Marie's coughing really badly.  
Professor: Don't worry, Logan was sickly as well until his mutation kicked in.  
Peter: I'm still looking forward for Jim and Rogue to come back. The poor kid misses them horribly.

(Cut to Wraith's island. He walks in to an extra large cell that holds the captured X-Men, including an unconscious Scott and Kurt with Band-Aids on their arms, with Deadpool and Sabertooth.)

Wraith: Welcome home Wolverine. Liger.  
Jim: What do you want with us, Wraith?  
Wraith: A new and improved Team X. As you demonstrated a few months ago, the MRD is too weak to handle the Mutants. You should feel honored, part of your DNA has been gathered, and it'll be used to create Weapon XII.  
Deadpool: It's going to be great having you guys back. No one calls me Bub anymore. And Sabertooth has a superiority disorder.  
Sabertooth: Shut up Wilson!  
Deadpool (whispering): He's very ashamed.  
Sabertooth: I'm gonna-!  
Wraith: Now, Victor. Let Deadpool have his fun. He won't be having anymore after Weapon XII is complete.  
Deadpool: Eh?  
Wraith: Why do you think I paid you so well?

(Two mardies grab Deadpool and carry him away.)

Deadpool: No, wait! No! I don't want this! Logan, Yuriko, help me!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!

(Cut to a few hours later. Gambit and Emma sneak in.)

Gambit: Hello Mon Frere.  
Jim: Hey. Let's ignore subtlety, and just blow us out of here.  
Gambit: Good. A couple small charges should do it.

(Gambit lightly touches each of the braces. There are several small explosions. None of them are hurt. They go to the Blackbird and pick up their uniforms, but once they're outside, Wraith has several mardies surround them. Cut to Wraith as he talks to a scientist.)

Wraith: Is Weapon XII functional yet?  
Scientist: Yes, but the slightest attack to the head will reverse the reprogramming.  
Wraith: No problem.

(As the X-Men fight the mardies, they turn to see a very familiar figure. He's only wearing his pants, boots, and gloves. His mouth has been shown shut.)

Wolverine: Well, looks like they finally figured out how to shut you up, Wade.

(An Adamantium blade comes out of each of Deadpool's arms.)

Liger: Oh, perfect. (Deadpool runs at them, and nearly cuts Liger's head off. Liger ducks and stabs Deadpool in the stomach. He pulls it out, and the wounds heal up.) Oh, yeah. He has a healing factor.

(Deadpool kicks him into the ground. He then attacks Wolverine. Just as he's about to Snuff it, Sabertooth grabs Deadpool by the neck and throws him across the area.)

Wolverine: Sabertooth?  
Sabertooth: No one kills you except me.

(Deadpool charges back at them.)

Wolverine: Back to back, like in Korea!  
Liger: Back to the back, like when we fought Ultron with Cap.

(Deadpool runs at them.)

Wolverine: I've got him!

(Suddenly, Deadpool teleports close to Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Gambit, and Emma who have a four man back to back.)

Cyclops: No, I've got him!

(Deadpool then teleports to Liger.)

Liger: Ah, crap.

(He jumps at Liger, but Liger claws him in the stomach to make him miss his neck, and Rogue punches him to another side of the area. He then goes after Wolverine's circle, but all of them stick Deadpool with their respective claws. Deadpool then teleports far away. His eyes glow red, and an optic blast fires at them.)

Liger: Get behind me!!

(Liger catches the blast with his claws, but the flesh around his hands is quickly peeling away. Talon then runs off.)

Rogue: Typical.

Nightcrawler: Don't judge her too quickly Rogue.

(Suddenly, Talon appears behind Deadpool. He turns around in time for Laura's attack to miss his neck, but to cut across his mouth. Suddenly he begins to speak.)

Deadpool: Holy crap it's good to speak again!  
Deathstrike: You couldn't have cut his head off?  
Talon (quietly): I was aiming for his neck, but he turned too early for me to hit it.)  
Liger: Well, looks like we're gonna have a commentary now.  
Deadpool: No way! I'm not fighting for that clawed cyborg anymore. I give up. I won't come with you, but I won't fight you anymore.

(Deadpool then runs to a nearby helicopter.)

Sabertooth: I'm gonna have to go with him. He's hopelessly lost without me.  
Wolverine: What happened today doesn't change anything.  
Sabertooth: I know. I promised Aunt Elizabeth I'd watch over you. (He smiles mischievously) And I will.

(Liger walks over to a very tired Talon.)

Liger: Thanks Sis.  
Talon: You're welcome.

(Cut to a few moments as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents take away Wraith and his MRD men. Watched over by Iron Man, Avalanche, and Scarlet Witch.)

Liger: Does this mean the mardies are history?  
Iron Man: Not completely, but they'll be on a far tighter leash than before.  
Talon: Better than nothing.

(Cut back to the mansion. Rogue runs to Marie.)

Rogue: Oh, how's my Baby Girl?

(Marie sneezes.)

Rogue: Oh, no. Quick someone get a thermometer and an electric blanket.  
Remy: Well, it's good to be home. (He turns to Emma.) Hey... How you doin'?  
Emma: Maybe after a few months.  
Remy: Oh!

The End.


	10. Auntie Emma

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 10: Auntie Emma

(It opens with Jim and Rogue walking around the mansion.)

Jim: You know, we never had that night out.  
Rogue: I know, but Mary Jane's going with Peter to pick up his pay check at the Bugle and go out on their own night on the town. Kitty can't do it because she's got a date with Lance tonight. Remy's playing poker with Iron Man, Fury, Scott, Logan, and Yuriko. Kurt and Laura have a double date with Bobby and Tabitha.  
Jim: Well, that does leave...  
Rogue: What makes you think I'll leave my baby with her?  
Jim: Because it's either her, or we're not going out until Marie's 13.  
Rogue: Where's Emma?

(Cut to the living room as the rest of the gang's there. Peter, Mary Jane, Rogue, and Jim are kneeling down at her feet begging.)

Peter, Mary Jane, Rogue & Jim: Please!!!!  
Emma: No.  
Jim: Oh, come on! It's not like we're leaving you with them for the rest of your life.  
Emma: What, do you guys think I don't have any plans of my own, so you leave me with these kids?! Well I'm sorry but...  
Professor: They've already left.  
Emma: WHAT?!! (She runs to the window as two bikes, one cool, and one okay leave along with Remy, Scott, Logan, and Yuriko in the Blackbird. Kitty's driving off in Scott's car, which is in a state of semi-neglect, and the others driving off in a car Bobby just bought.) I'm gonna get you guys for this!!! (She turns to May, Ben, and Marie starring at her.) So, um... what's new with you?  
May: Mommy squished bug.  
Emma: Um... Okay. (Cut to Emma holding Marie as May is banging pans on the floor, and Ben laughs.) Oh, will you two stop that! (Suddenly, she sniffs.) Oh, no. (She walks to the nursery with Marie at arm's length.) Oh, sweet mother of night! (She comes back to the living room holding Marie, but not really liking holding her anymore.) How can someone so small create that much of something so disgusting? (She sets Marie down.) Now, you play quietly with Ben and... (She suddenly notices that May isn't there.) Where's May? Ben, where's May? You can't answer. Why am I still talking? (She finally sees May climbing a curtain; she's not too high, but still a good way off. She speaks sweetly.) Oh, look at you. You are a little mischievous. (She stares at the spot where she pulled May off and there's a small white residue where her wrist was. She looks down, and May's wearing miniature web shooters.) Wow. You're a lot mischievous. (Pause) Eh. It'll dissolve. (Sweet) Now, go sit down with your brother and Marie. (Pause) Who aren't where I left them! (She sets May down.) Now stay there for Auntie Emma.  
May: Okgay.  
Emma: Thank you, May. (She runs through the mansion.) Ben! Marie!! (She suddenly finds two one year olds cuddled together sleeping.) Aww. (She gently picks them up with her telekinesis, and takes the two of them into their respective cribs in the nursery. She then walks to May and sees she's sleeping too. Emma gently picks her up and puts her in a crib in a room with spiders and basketballs in it. Cut to the X-Men arriving home. Emma's on the couch reading Dr. Seuss. She turns to see them.) Hello.  
Jim: Well, I see you survived.  
Emma: Indeed. (As everyone else leaves, Emma grabs Remy and kisses him on the lips.) I have a proposition for you Remy.

Remy (excited): What?  
Emma: I want to have a baby.  
Remy: Good-bye.  
Emma (whining): Remy.

The End.


	11. Awakening

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 11: Awakening

(It opens with Scott starring at Jean's comatose body as Jim and Rogue go by with Rogue carrying Marie. She grunts and points down. Rogue sets her down, and she toddles up to Scott and hugs his leg.)

Scott: Oh. Hey kid.  
Marie: Kot!  
Scott: Huh?  
Rogue: It's how she says "Scott". Aint it just the cutest thing ya ever heard?  
Scott: Yeah.

(Marie toddles over to the bed Jean's on. She climbs up and touches Jean's face when she suddenly opens her eyes. This scares Marie, and she cries.)

Rogue: Oh, don't cry baby girl. Mommy's here. (She picks her up.) Oh, don't cry. Aunt Jean didn't mean to scare you. (She turns to Jean.) Right?  
Jean: Rogue? When did you give birth?  
Rogue: Just after you disappeared.  
Jean: Oh. (She turns to Scott and smiles.) Scott?  
Scott: Jean.

(They kiss each other, and Rogue holds her hand in front of Marie's eyes.)

Jim: Hey, we've got a little kid in the room. (They begin to climb into the bed.) Well, let's tell the others the good news!  
Rogue: Yeah, let's!

(Cut to the living room as everyone hears that Jean's awake.)

Kitty: Oh, that's great!  
Kurt: Now, we're gonna be great! I just know it!  
Tabitha: Good news for you Jim, Scott's probably gonna take his position back.  
Jim: He can have it.  
Emma: Where are they?  
Rogue: Well...  
Remy: Yeah! Go Cyclops!  
Bobby: Never knew Scott had it in him!  
Logan: Oh, brother.  
Yuriko: Don't you think we'd hear them? They're only a few rooms away.

(Scott and Jean come out. Marie toddles up and looks at Jean.)

Marie: Up!  
Jean: Okay.

(She picks Marie up, and she puts Jean's hair in her mouth.)

Jim & Rogue: Aww. That's just the cutest thing we've ever seen.  
Emma: Oh, I wish they'd stop saying that.

(Ben toddles up and tugs on Jean's pant leg. Jean shifts Marie around so she can hold Ben too. Ben simply holds Jean's hair and looks at it.)

Peter & Mary Jane: Aww.

(Cut to Jean and Scott playing with the babies.)

Jean: Oh, I can't wait 'till we have a kid.  
Scott: Yeah.

(Suddenly, Jean groans as she clutches her head again.)

Scott: Jean? What's wrong?  
Jean: My head! It hurts! (She opens her eyes, and clutches at Scott in fear. She talks like a small child.) No! No, keep it away from me!  
Scott: Keep what away from you, Jean?  
Jean: Fire, a bird made of fire! It won't stop starring at me!  
Scott: Easy, easy. You're just probably a little woozy from coming out of your coma.  
Jean: You're right. (Sweet and normal) Come to Aunt Jean, Marie. You're gonna be a great leader like your daddy and Uncle Scott aren't you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are!  
Marie: Jeen!  
Jean: Aww. Did you hear that Scott? She said my name.  
Scott: Yeah.  
Jean: Rogue! Jim! Marie said my name!

(They run in as if she said Marie just recited the Ten Commandments in perfect order.)

Rogue: Oh, I can't believe we missed it. (She picks up Marie.) Go on, tell Mommy who this is.

(She points to Jean.)

Marie: Jeen!  
Jim & Rogue: Aww.

(Cut to a Danger Room exercise. Jean's telepathy and telekinesis is easily thrice what it was before. She easily holds the team together with telepathic encouragement, and handles the Hulk almost effortlessly.)

Hank: Amazing! Her abilities have grown far stronger.  
Professor: Yes, and that's what worries me. (The part of his vision concerning the Phoenix flashes through his mind again.) I hope nothing ill comes of these new found levels of power.

(Cut to later that night. Emma is walking through the mansion, making sure not to wake the children. She takes a special communicator out and pushes a button.)

Emma: She's awake.  
Man: Excellent. It's time the X-Men met the Hellfire Club.

To Be Continued.


	12. Phoenix Part 1

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 12: Phoenix Part 1

(It opens with Jim and Rogue kissing while Laura plays with Marie.)

Emma: Oh, brother. (The phone rings, and Emma picks it up.) Hello? (Pause) Oh, certainly. (She puts her hand over the mouth piece.) Professor Xavier, your benefactors want to speak to you.  
Professor: Thank you.

(As the Professor leaves, Laura's trying to get Marie to try strained pancakes.)

Laura (sweet): Come on Marie. Don't you wanna grow up to be big and strong like your mommy and daddy? It tastes really good. (She puts the spoon in her mouth, and nearly pukes before forcing a smile on her face.) See? It tastes really good. (She puts some in Marie's mouth, and she spits it out at Laura's face.) Well, at least you tried.

(Jim and Rogue come up.)

Jim: Oh, she didn't mean that. Marie's just being Miss Cranky pants.  
Rogue: Yes. (Rogue picks her up.) You just like having fun, don't ya?

(The Professor comes in.)

Professor: Hello. Our benefactors, the Hellfire Club, have invited us to a party tonight, they ask you bring the children.  
Rogue: I don't know.

(Marie looks at Rogue with the puppy dog look.)

Marie: Mama.  
Rogue: Aww. She's learned the puppy dog look. Aint that just the cutest thing you ever saw?

(Cut to an hour before they have to leave, Jim's in his tux, and Rogue's in her green shoulderless dress. She's holding Marie who's in a small white party dress. They then walk down to where Kurt and Laura are waiting. Laura's in a black sleeveless dress, and Kurt's in a blue-green tux.)

Laura: How do we look?  
Jim: Make sure Mom doesn't see that you've painted up your face, and you'll be good.

(Yuriko comes in wearing a golden dress, and Logan comes in wearing a suit, and his hair's in a pony tail. Yuriko comes up with a tissue.)

Yuriko: Honey, don't you think you're wearing too much make up.  
Laura: Mom!

(Everyone else comes down in formal outfits, with Scott actually combing his hair for the first time in a year. Emma follows in a dress that looks like a real world version of the White Witch's dress. Mary Jane's holding Ben, who is wearing a very small tuxedo, and May's wearing a teal party dress.)

Professor: Well, it's time to go.

(Cut to the club, as they drive up in the Professor's limo and Scott and Bobby's cars. When Rogue and Jim come out, Marie reaches out at the lights.)

Marie: Ahh.  
Rogue: Yes, the lights are very pretty.

(They go in, and everyone seems to know who they are. Remy's playing gin with the governor of New Orleans. Emma and the Professor are talking to the president of the Hellfire Club, Sebastian Shaw. Scott and Jean are holding hands as everyone talks to someone impressive.)

Scott: Are you alright. You only woke up a few days ago.  
Jean: I'll be fine. (Cut to the silhouette of a phoenix following them.) Soon, we'll all be fine.

(Suddenly, Shaw stands up.)

Shaw: Excuse me everyone. I'd like to have your attention for a moment. First, I'd like to welcome the X-Men here tonight. I doubt we'd be here if it wasn't for people like them, eh Charles?  
Professor: Well...  
Shaw: Which fills me with great sadness as I say, "Take them."  
Bobby: Take us? Take us where?  
Tabitha: Uh-oh.

(Suddenly all of them are blasted by several hidden figures. All except Emma and Jean.)

Shaw: Well done, Sister Frost. Well done.

(Emma stares down sadly as Marie cries over the unconscious forms of her parents. Emma picks her up and consoles her.)

Emma: Shh. Don't cry Marie. They'll be fine. Come with Auntie Emma.

(Cut to the X-Men tied up to a large diamond shaped device as they awaken.)

Professor: Shaw, what's the meaning of this?!  
Shaw: Quite simple. It's time to awaken the Great Phoenix. Jean's already on the threshold of being her host. Why else do you think she isn't helping you?  
Remy: Then what's Emma doing on your side of these chains?  
Shaw: She's part of the Club.  
Jim: What?  
Shaw: She only joined you so that the Phoenix would not be under Magneto's will.  
Jim: You fed us a load of bull-  
Rogue: Jim! Marie's here!  
Jim: Sorry. Hey, let go of my daughter, you traitor!  
Shaw: Of course. Brother Montague, take her and place her off center in front of Miss Grey. They'll be a snack for the Phoenix.  
Emma: What?! They're just children!! You can't do this!

(Shaw smacks her away as a Hellfire Club member takes Marie and places her in front of Jean. They're all crying when suddenly, Jean grabs her head in the way she did in Xavier's vision. Suddenly, she's engulfed in flames that take the shape of the Phoenix, and she walks out in a scarlet cloak, with eyes that are gold where the whites should be, and red irises.)

Phoenix (In a raspy echoing version of Jean's voice): How dare you?  
Shaw: What?  
Phoenix: You seek to use a goddess as a weapon, and you dare to think that giving innocent children a death sentence would appease me?! This act of blasphemy shall be the last thing the Hellfire Club does.

(Everyone except Shaw and Emma are disintegrated like in X3. Phoenix then grabs Shaw's head, and he burst into flames that only leave black dust. She then turns to the X-Men.)

Phoenix: To restore the world, I must destroy you all.

To Be Continued.


	13. Phoenix Part 2

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 13: Phoenix Part 2

(It opens immediately after Part 1. The Phoenix holds her hands out when Emma uses her telepathy to shield the others from her blast. Jim takes the time to use his claws to knock off Scott's glasses, blasting Logan's arm free and causing the Phoenix to be distracted by oncoming rubble. Logan then frees everyone and gives Scott his glasses back.)

Scott: Thanks.  
Logan: You're welcome.  
Jim: We can converse later! We have to retreat! All our stuff's at the mansion!

(Rogue and Mary Jane grab Marie, and Ben and May. Jim grabs Emma roughly by the arm. Cut to the mansion. Scott's as depressed as when Jean first disappeared.)

Professor: We face a great dilemma. If we defeat the Phoenix, we'll lose Jean, and if we let the Phoenix go free, all our work will be for nothing.

(Scott suddenly grabs the Professor by his shirt.)

Scott: You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!!!!!  
Professor: I hoped it would change.  
Jim: Enough of this. We swore to each other that we'd get past whatever was eating at us, and that includes this! We owe it to Jean to stop her. (Under his breath.) That didn't sound right.  
Rogue: Not really.  
Jim: Okay, first we'll call Freedom Force, Magneto, and the Brotherhood. Then we'll make a plan to stop her.

(Cut to the people Jim mentioned, plus Mystique, Deadpool, and even Sabertooth.)

Deadpool: So, what's the plan? Stick Jean in the stomach? (He unsheathes his blades.) 'Cause I'm equipped for that.

(Scott nearly blows Deadpool's head off with an optic blast.)

Emma: The problem is, Jean is dormant. So to have a chance at stopping the Phoenix, we need to get to her.  
Jim: I'm sorry; did the woman who arranged to have us killed say something?  
Emma: I didn't know Shaw was going to take it this far, he's able to hide his thoughts from me!  
Jim: How do we know you're telling the truth?!  
Professor: She is. Trust me Jim, if not her.  
Jim: Alright. Scott, I'm going to need you to get to Jean. Dad and I will attack her quickly so that she'll be more focused on immediate dangers and everyone else will create a perimeter attack so Scott can sneak up to her easily.  
Magneto: How do you know that'll work, Liger?  
Jim: I don't, but it's the only one we've got.

(Cut to everyone preparing to leave. Black Widow is preparing to leave as well.)

Iron Man: Sorry, but you're not going.  
Black Widow: Why?  
Iron Man: We need you to watch over the children in case something happens.

(As they leave, Marie tugs on Black Widow's spandex. She tries to pick her up, but needs all her strength to do it.)

Black Widow: What has this kid been eating?  
Mary Jane: Nothing. She just has an Adamantium skeleton.

(Cut to the Blackbird as everyone arrives at the area the Phoenix is in, Bayville Park. They come out. Wolverine and Liger leave immediately, and everyone except Scott charges at Phoenix. Phoenix calls up demons in the shape of dragon like creatures. They fight the others as Liger and Wolverine prepare to attack. Liger and Wolverine extend their claws. They then jump at Phoenix, but she blows them away with an extremely strong telekinetic attack. As she stares forward again, she sees Cyclops in front of her. His hands are on his side. Phoenix knocks him away a few inches, but he continues forward.)

Phoenix: You'd risk your life for this wreck of a world?  
Cyclops: No. Not for this world. For you.

(Jean returns to normal for a few moments and stares at Scott.)

Jean: Save me.  
Cyclops: What?  
Jean: Please.  
Cyclops: No, look at me Jean, we'll fix this, everything will be back to the way it was.  
Jean (tearing up): Please Scott, kill me.  
Cyclops (tearing up too): I love you, Jean Grey.

(Cyclops blasts Jean, and she falls into the rubble, covered from the blast wound down in dirt. Liger walks up and puts his hand on Scott's shoulder.)

Liger: Look-  
Cyclops: Don't.  
Liger: Scott listen-  
Cyclops: I said don't! (Suddenly, a fiery bird flies out of Jean. The Phoenix stares at them all.) Stay away from us!!

(He's about to touch the button on his visor when Emma stops him.)

Emma: Have you forgotten what that thing did to Shaw?  
Cyclops: Just leave us alone, whatever you are.  
Phoenix (In a less raspy voice): All of you risked your lives to save Jean, and the world. No deed as great and noble as this should go unrewarded. Jean will live again, if each of you offers some of your energy to her.

(Cyclops holds his hand over Jean, followed quickly by Liger, Wolverine, and Rogue. Eventually everyone puts their hands over Jean. Suddenly she awakes and Cyclops lifts her up.)

Jean: My hero.

(She and Cyclops kiss. As they all stare at her, the Phoenix vanishes. Cut to when they return home. Scott takes something out of his jacket.)

Scott: Jean, I can't stand another moment without you. (He opens the thing to reveal an engagement ring.) Will you marry me?  
Jean: Yes.

(They kiss as the entire team claps.)

Jim: Way to go, Frat Boy!  
Marie: Kot! Jeen!  
Emma: You know, Remy...  
Remy: Sorry, I'm still not ready for a kid yet.  
Emma: I wasn't asking.  
Remy: That's kind of hot. Let's wait 'till after Scott and Jean get married first.  
Emma (disappointed): Alright.

The End.


	14. The Long Expected Wedding

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 8**

Episode 14: The Long Expected Wedding

(It opens a month after the fight with the Phoenix. Jean's talking to Mary Jane and May.)

Jean: So Mary Jane, would it be alright with you if May was the flower girl?  
Mary Jane: Well, let's ask. (Sweet) May, do you wanna be Aunt Jean's flower girl?  
May: Yes.  
Jean: Oh, thank you.

(Cut to Rogue teaching Marie patty-cake as Jim's talking with Cyclops.)

Jim: So, who's gonna be your best man?  
Scott: Well Alex won't be able to make it, so how about you?  
Jim: Me? Cool.  
Scott: You're welcome.  
Rogue: Look guys! Marie's got it. (They do a sweet little patty-cake thing.) Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Slice it and dice it, and mark it with a "B", and put it in the oven for baby and me.

(Marie giggles.)

Jim: Good job Munchkin. You are the smartest little girl in the world. (He turns to Scott.) So, are you taking your place back?  
Scott: Nope.  
Jim: Huh?  
Scott: I like being second.  
Jim: Oh, man.  
Rogue: You mean we're stuck?  
Scott: Pretty much.  
Marie Tuk!  
Jim & Rogue: Aww.

(Cut to the day before the wedding as Jim and Rogue are discussing everything that's happened over the past few years.)

Jim: Can you believe how quickly time's passed? It feels like only a month ago since we first met.  
Rogue: I know. Now we're married with a child, and the field leaders of the X-Men.  
Jim: Yeah. I love you Anna.  
Rogue: I love you too Jim.

(They kiss until Marie cries, which is a good six minutes.)

Jim: I've got it.

(Cut to the day of the wedding. Scott's in a white tux, and Jean's in a flowing white dress. Everyone's sitting the same way as at Jim and Rogue's wedding. Emma's officiating.)

Emma: Dearly beloved, we're gathered here to marry Scott Summers and Jean Grey. And now, as I couldn't figure out what to say, we'll begin the vows.  
Jean: Scott, you've known me better than anyone ever has or ever will. (Tears up) If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today. (Voice breaking) I love you Scott Summers, and I want to spend every waking moment with you.

(Wanda blows her nose.)

Scott: Jean, the time you were missing was the hardest year of my life. I honestly can't imagine life without you. I love you and only you. (Tearing up) It seems such a short while ago that we met at the Institute. You were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen or ever will see.  
Emma: Scott, Jean, do you two take each other as husband and wife?  
Scott: I do.  
Jean: I do.  
Emma: The rings please.

(Rogue hands Jean her ring, and Jim hands Scott his ring. They put them on each other's fingers, and then kiss.)

Emma: Well, that shortens the ceremony a few seconds. (They stop and look out at the people.) I'm proud to introduce all of you to Mr. and Mrs. Scott Summers!

(They walk off. Cut to the party. Jean throws the bouquet and Emma catches it.)

Remy: Mmm.  
Emma: Oh, get over it Remy.

(Marie toddles over and gives Scott and Jean a little hand disk thing she made.)

Marie: Ah.  
Jean: Oh, Marie, thank you.

(Cut to the two of them ridding off on Scott's new bike, with Jean on the back. Everyone waves good bye. Emma looks at Remy.)

Remy (grinning): I'll get the ring tomorrow.  
Emma: I knew you'd crack.

(They have a quick kiss. As everyone claps and cheers.)

The End.


End file.
